A plurality of power devices in coordination with diversion channels at multiple directions are adopted in a existing air-cushion vehicle or small hovercraft to achieve propulsion, hovering, steering, reverse and the like operation of the hovercraft. However, the power devices will cause the hovercraft having large weight and complex structure, resulting in cost increase, service difficulty, unstable operation of navigation, stiff steering and so on. Therefore, technology problems to be solved urgently are simplifying the hovercraft structure and making better driving stability of the hovercraft.